Attack on Titan
by SurveyCorps480
Summary: Living in a world full of titans can be bat shit crazy. But not when you have trustworthy friends to fight along with!
1. Chapter 1

Ross 1

Elijah Ross

Ms. Hedgepeth

English 100 008

January 27, 2015

Writer

I tend to think of my writing good, ok, bad or just plain great depending what rules there are and weather or not I get to write about what I want. There are two web sites that have my works of writing but on the sites I work with a bunch of people and I have work that is done by my self but they are fan-fiction sites and I write about TV series or books or basically a made up story that I wrote on my own. I love to write when I am not restricted to rules or topics because it lets my imagination and my mind flow better and run wild. I don't have pressure on me or have time limits because I am updating and posting when I can or want to even if my fans bug me I could always say I was busy and had to postpone for a while.

The thing I really like though about writing on these websites is that I always get to ready other's stories and see what comments or request people have left and see if people love them with the amount of hits and ratings or just reviews and followers. The fact that so many people despite the ranges of age n race on there is that we all have a story to tell and we choose to share it with the world and she if we can go further with it. Like my friend Jake he write a 30 chapter fan-fiction on the TV series Averter the Last Air bender and asked me to help. The reviews where amazing and shocking even though it was our first time writing and sharing it with the public but we wanted to it so that the seconding pairing that was supposed to be shown and so people can see how the story would go if it was this way.


	2. Chapter 2

SurveyCorps480

Jayson James

English 100 008

November 27, 2015

Attack on Titan

Come on Cassie we're gonna miss it!,miss what Jay? The Scout Regiment are coming back! Lets go said Jay*Jay walks to the box stand up and Cassie stood right next to him* The Scout Regiment came into Wall Rose all dead and beat up. They brought back hundreds of dead soldiers, injured soldiers, and wagons of supply's from outside the wall. "I want to join the Scout Regiment" Jay said, "are you crazy?" Cassie said "you can't join the scout regiment that's totally insane Cassie replied to Jay. "How is it insane" replied Jay "I want to join as soon as possible!" Jay said. "let's just get this fire wood home before we are late for dinner" said Jay, "ok" said Cassie. As Jay and Cassie ran home they saw members of the Scout Regiment being buried in a near by field. "Is that how you want to end up like a dead man in a field?" said Cassie. "I'M NOT GONNA END UP LIKE THAT CASSIE AND YOU KNOW THAT" Jay yelled to Cassie. Jay you can't predict how things will turn out and you can't predict the future" "I know that but I'm joining whether you like it or not "said Jay. Jay and Cassie arrived at there house in the village. "How was stick hunting?" Jay's mother said with a little smirk on her face. "You know me mom stick hunting is my job and I'm so good at it" Jay replied to his mother. The entire family sat down for dinner Jay sat next to Cassie, and the parents sat next to each other. "So how's the food?" said Jay's Mother, "Jay wants to join the Scout Regiment" Cassie said throwing Jay under the bus. "WHAT HE WANTS TO JOIN WHAT?" YELLED JAY'S MOTHER. Jay wants to joint the Scout Regim-, "Cassie we heard you the first time" said Jay's dad. Jay "Why do you want to join the Scout Regiment?" Asked Jay's dad, "I want to have freedom and I want to go beyond the walls" said Jay. "Mhm", "We are not having our son join the military just so we can go to his funeral the next day" Yelled Jay's mom. "SILENCE" yelled jay's father "Let the boy join if he wants he can make his own decisions" Replied jay's father to his mother. "Thanks dad! your the best" Said Jay. "If your joining Jay I'm joining to" Said Cassie. "Awesome" said Jay. Hey let's go find Max. Jay and Cassie run over to Max's house and they tell Max the news about them both joining the Scout Regiment. Max decided to join to and we had a couple of friends parents who were in the Scout Regiment and told us a few tricks on how to use 3D Maneuver gear. As we were in my friends house learning tricks I saw a few birds pass by and then I saw a hand on the 60 meter high wall. Cassie, Max Come look at this. They both look at the hand, as well as the rest of the village facing my way. There was a giant face that appeared slowly over the wall. "That wall is 60 meter high" Jay told Cassie and Max. It was the colossal titan, standing at a good 70 meters tall and just staring down at our village. The Colossal raises his leg very slowly and kicks in the wall. Dust and Rocks are falling from the sky and people are running and being crushed by falling debris. "Jay let's get back to the house" said Cassie. "I have to go and check on my people" said Max. "Be safe Max" Jay Yelled. jay and Cassie quickly ran back to their house." Our house has to be standing it should be" Jay whispered quietly in his head. Jay runs around the corner to find his house standing tall Jay's mom cane running out, but at the last moment a GIANT BOULDER came crashing down on Jay's Home. Debris flew everywhere and dust covered up everything. After the dust cleared jay found his mom crushed under all the debris from his house. "MOM" Jay Yelled. "Are you okay?" Cassie asked. "My legs are crushed under that wooden board" Cassie try's lifting the board but it won't budge. Jay and Cassie start trying to lift the boulder together, it still won't budge. "You're gonna have to leave me" Jay's mom said. "WHAT NO IM NOT LEAVING YOU BEHIND" Jay and Cassie yelled. "YOU HAVE TO IT'S THE ONLY WAY" Jay's mom said. "Join the Scout Regiment you two make your Parents proud by killing these bastards." "Whatever you say mom." Titan footsteps roared from behind. Jay pulls Cassie away from runs for a nearby ally way they cut through the ally. Jay stopped in the act to watch his mother be eaten right before his eyes. Cassie pulled Jay away and the waited out the attack. 1 minute later a soldier from the Garrison Unit showed up and took both me and Cassie to an evacuation boat, the last on to leave. Our boat evacuated into Wall Maria. Once our boat arrived to Wall Maria the removed the kids before the adults so the kids could eat first. Jay saw Max on another boat and told Cassie about it. Jay and Cassie both ran towards Max. "Max what's wrong?" Cassie asked. "My parents are dead" Max replied. "I'm sorry bro" jay replied.*4 hours later.* "MAX" Jay yelled where is he. "Jay and Cassie" over here Max yelled. I found us a place to stay and i got us some food "Thanks Max" Cassie and Jay replied.

THE END-SurveyCorps480


End file.
